DDay
by Captain Catastrophe 2
Summary: Jimmy Patterson goes to war! Based on the first 2 levels of Medal of Honor Frontline. In first person perspective. T for cursing and war scenes.


_**D-Day: Jimmy's Finest Hour**_

CC2: Hello folks! I'm starting back my stream of endless fanfics. They will eat you in your sleep!

Alastor: You're a mad freak of a guy, aren't you?

CC2: Do you seriously want me to get the shovel?

Alastor: NOOOOOOOO! Runs as fast as he can

CC2: When will he use his wings? Ok guys, this story's through Lieutenant Jimmy Patterson's eyes, so it will be in first person (the only difference is, I'm guessing how he must have felt in the fight. I hope it's accurate enough). If you have played Medal of Honor Frontline's first 2 levels (D-Day: Your Finest Hour, and Into the Breach), you should know what's going on. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Medal of Honor, EA Games, or anything related. If I did, I would make another MOH game, with me as the main character. Happy day!

D-Day 

**June 6th, 1944**

**On route to Normandy**

The Higgins boat flows smoothly across the ocean on the way to Normandy. The only thing keeping this trip from being smooth sailing is the thousands of bullets and shells exploding in the once serene area. Chances are, I won't get out of this alive, but I hope to go down fighting. As I stared at the other boats on their way to death, there was a shout from the man behind me.

"Bandit! 9 o' clock! Heads down!" An enemy aircraft chose the moment to fly at us. Luckily, his gunfire hit the other boat in the way. I still felt undeniable regret to those who were killed. But I couldn't keep my head in the clouds, for there were 30 seconds until our boat made it to shore. I overheard the Captain say something.

He said, "all right, listen up! Red Cross, move out! If you get lost, look for me!" It's beyond me how he manages to stay calm. A shell came way to close for comfort, splashing us with salty ocean water. Ten seconds until we make landfall.

The Captain yelled, "stay with me and we'll get through this! We've got to take that beach!" That only raised my spirits the slightest. The man behind me then yelled, "Clear the raft!" As we all prepared to get out, the sound of a shell screamed in our ears. At that moment, the shell hit our boat head on, sending us all into the water. I was still alive, but I didn't know about the others. I swam my way to shore, hoping a stray bullet wouldn't find me. I saw men dying right before my eyes. If I were not in the water at that moment, I would have screamed. Right when I made it to shore, I checked my guns. They were wet, but could still operate. I thanked God for that. The Captain called me; he was by the now destroyed Higgins boat. I ran over to him.

He told me, "We've got a hell of a mess here!" No kidding. "That artillery strike's got our squad scattered all over the beach. Four of our boys over there! Help them get up the beach to the seawall!" I averted my eyes as the Captain did his. We saw a soldier come out of the water. As quickly as he came up, he was blown away by a shell. "Damn it!" The Captain cursed. "I'll give you cover fire, now move out!" He then came out of cover and fired at the machine gun bunkers not too far away. As I ran from the left side of the destroyed boat, I saw a glint in the water. I was curious, so I ran toward it.

"Eureka!" I shouted. I found a Thompson, just like the one the Captain's using. It came with 100 rounds. Not bad, but I decided to save, for when I got more rounds. I noticed the bunkers were firing at me, so I ran for cover. I saw red smoke, signaling smoke grenades in action. I ran to the first one I saw.

He said, "I'm pinned down by fire from that bunker! If you could give me some cover, I could make a run for the signal. Ready when you are!" I nodded and looked at the bunkers. I saw the one firing, and shot a clip-full at it. It stopped firing, so I hit my target. The soldier ran to the seawall, and I covered him until he got there. As I ran to the next soldier, a Red Cross troop was tending to a downed soldier. I saw the soldier move for a second, then stop. The Red Cross man cursed at the Nazis, and was then shot dead. I cursed under my breath, and went to the next soldier.

He told me, "Give me some cover and I'll get the hell out of here!" I did so, and he made it to the seawall. As I ran toward the next red smoke, I saw a soldier in a hole. One second, he looked A-ok; then he was blown to bits by a random shell. It happened so suddenly it horrified me. At that second I thought, is this really worth it? My wakeup call was a bullet hitting me in the leg. I cursed, and continued to run toward the smoke.

The soldier stated his need simply, "give me some covering fire!" I shot at the bunker, and the fire dulled, enough for the soldier to run. I went toward the last trail of red smoke when I heard more screams of men. I heard them says things like, "we're going to die!" and "there's no way to win!" They said anything and everything possible to make a guy cringe into a fetal position and mope. I ignored those remarks and made it to the last soldier.

"I can't stay out on this beach! Give me some cover!" was all he said. I did the job for him, and he treaded his way to the seawall. At that moment, a German aircraft flew from out of nowhere and fired. I ducked into a hole, and luckily survived. But it came back to finish the job. I ducked lower, and thankfully it missed. I ran up to the seawall, exhausted. The Captain was there.

He ordered, "Anderson! Get out there and retrieve those mandalores!" Anderson nodded, and ran to a messed up gate. The rightmost bunker put him down. The Captain yelled, "dang it! We've got to get the wire clear!" He turned to me. "Patterson, you're up! Get over here!" I crawled over, and he briefed me. "Private Jones has enough mandalores to clear a hole in the wire, but he's pinned down behind that pelted gate down the line! Help Jones back to our position! We'll give you cover fire! Wait for my order!" Captain turned to his other comrades. "Covering fire!" They all got ready. The Captain went on his knees, fired some rounds, and yelled, "Go, go, GO!" The first "go" was all I needed. I charged toward the gate where Jones was. A sudden explosion threw me off my feet, but I got up and ran. I made it, finding more Thompson bullets. I guess Jones was too occupied with the mandalores to use his weapon. I took the ammo.

He told me, "Patterson! I won't make it back with this load of mandalores unless you give me cover! Stay behind me, and keep shooting! Ready?" First things first, I had to get rid of the bunker fire. I shot 3 rounds from my M1, and that stopped the bunker. Jones and I ran out. He said, "Stay with me, Patterson! Watch for the fire from those bunkers!" We both ran like all hell broke loose! I covered him, and he made sure the mandalores were okay.

When we made it to the wall, the Captain congratulated me, and Jones set off the fuses! He warned, "Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole!" Jones jumped, being a good distance away from the explosion of the mandalores. The Captain exclaimed, "We've got cover! We can get to the other side, everybody over the seawall!" Everyone ran for his life. When we made it to the base of the left bunker, Jones made the choice of running into a minefield. He was blown away. The Captain, again, briefed me on my next duty. "We'll never get inside that bunker, unless we lose the two machine gun nests guarding it! Patterson, if you can make it across that minefield to the turret, we can use it against those nests up there. Wait for my order! Covering fire!" The other soldiers were already firing. "Now Patterson, go now!"

I ran into the hole made by a mine. Well, so far so good. But I was careful. The grenades were well concealed. I shot a spot that looked lumpy. It blew up. The weird thing is, the mines were away from the holes that other mines made. That gave me an idea. I should use the holes to get to the other bunker. I crept from hole to hole. A mine exploded near me, but the only damage was dirt in my mouth.

I made it to the other bunker, only to be greeted by a Nazi who opened fire. I took cover, and shot him in the face. I knew he was dead, for he stopped moving. It's a weird feeling, killing a man. He could've had family, somebody who loved him. Damn wars, they cause so many awful things. But I joined to make sure we all had a future. I pushed away the thought when a bullet whizzed past my face. Another Nazi had seen me, and that is trouble. I took cover, and shot him in his torso. He fell back, cracking his head against a wall. Even over the gunfire from the machine guns and M1s, I could hear the sick, cracking sound his head made. Well, if the bullet didn't kill him, then the wall did. I prayed the man had no family, and strode up a ladder on the wall.

When I made it to the top, I saw a machine gun. Before I could man it, a large group of Nazis went into the trench and fired. They were bad shots, lucky for me. I took advantage of their misses by manning the machine gun. With the gun's quick firing, I mowed down the group quick, then I focused on the MG nests. I took out one, but the other one caught on. Too bad it reacted too slow. I destroyed the nest with ease. I then saw the Captain leading the other soldiers across the minefield. Unfortunately, they didn't pay attention to what I did to get across the field. Many of the soldiers were blown up, up, and away. Two soldiers and the Captain made it. The two soldiers took cover on the base of the bunker. The Captain met me in the trench. Right when he got in, the entrance was hit by a shell and blocked the Captain and I from escape. All he said, with a grin, was, "you earned your pay today Patterson. Now let's move out…"

CC2: Ouch my hand! Cramp!

Alastor: Ha! Smart one! How do you like that?

CC2: kicks Alastor

Alastor: AAAAAAAAAH! Gracefully flies into the abyss

CC2: Hey, for once he flew. Well, did you like the story? The next part of the battle will be in chapter 2. I hope you're all eager for the next one. Then I'll have done my duty! Please step into the reviewing booth, review, and take a cookie. If you try to take all the cookies, I have many electric rail guns pointed toward the entrance of the booth. Walk out with more than 1 cookie, even in your stomach, and you'll be blasted mercilessly. Review the story and have a nice day!


End file.
